Whats wrong with me
by EcstasyOfSesshoumaru
Summary: whats wrong with me, who are these people i see in my dreams' thought Kagome as she spaced off in math class for the 31st time that day. 'And who is Inuyasha'
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha even though it would be nice but I would like to Thank Ramiko Takahashi for letting the public see him lol....

Summary: 'what's wrong with me, who are these people i see in my dreams?' thought Kagome as she spaced off in math class for the 31st time that day. 'And who is Inuyasha?'

* * *

All around...dead bodies

What happened to us...we were so close?

But now she's gone...how can I go on

Inuyasha stood looking down into the well that lead to Kagomes time. "Damn it!" why did she leave? I can stand living without her. Ha! And this coming from the guy who tried to kill her when I first met her...who would ever think that cold hearted half demon could ever fall in love with such a sweet gentle human such as Kagome? What happened back there why was she taken from me?!

* * *

Short chapter on purpose! I want to get warmed up lol...poor Inu! Um yeah...bye


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha even though it would be nice but I would like to Thank Ramiko Takahashi for letting the public see him lol....

* * *

"Kagome...Kagome. KAGOME!" startled Kagome jumped about 6 feet out of her seat. "What the heck is wrong with you Yuka?!" suddenly Yuka get really red and starts yelling "Kagome you mean to tell me for the past 30 minutes you haven't heard a word I've said?!" backing into her into a wall Yuka starts yelling louder "Kagome I cant stand it you've been like this for too long I hate it!" Kagome's eyes widen "Yuka we're in the Library" Yuka glares at Kagome and grabs her backpack "You know what Kagome I don't care you have been acting like such a jerk lately and well...I just don't think our friendship is gonna work out anymore" with that Yuka storms out of the library. Kagome in shock stays pressed up against the wall "wha-what just happened?" tears well up into her eyes "what the hell is wrong with me" not caring about her stuff she runs out of the library, unaware of the eyes of a certain boys following her.

Kagome collapses at the base of a tree in the back lawn of the school, curls up in a ball and starts crying. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder "Kagome are you okay" turning around Kagome comes face to face with Hojo "Hojo what are you doing here?" I saw you leave the library after Yuka blew up at you, here's your stuff." Kagome takes her stuff and tightly hugs them. "...thank you"

"Kagome what's going on you've been acting odd lately and it worries me" Kagome said nothing and buries her face in her coat. Hojo lifts her chin gently and wipes away her tears "Kagome I consider you one of my friends and I hope you consider me one of your, and what I'm saying is if you ever need someone to talk to, well I'm here." Kagome manages a half smile. "Thanks Hojo it really means a lot to me". Hojo smiles. "I'll give you a ride home".

* * *

Katsumi: He he....Don't get the wrong idea this definitely isn't a Hojo/Kagome fic I just thought you know Hojo is nice and he probably would jump at the chance to comfort Kagome, yet again sorry for another short chappy.


	3. Chapter Three

"Inuyasha has been out there for weeks! He wont leave that spot." Miroku rests his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Sango you must understand that he misses her and still expects her to come back." Sango's eyes well up with tears, pulling away from Miroku she faces him "Don't you think I miss her! She was like a sister to me!" Miroku brings Sango close "We all miss her" Miroku strokes Sango's hair trying to calm her down as she cries into his shoulder.

Meanwhile over by the demon well Inuyasha waits. "Kagome..." he has dark circles under his eyes, and he seems extremely tired. "Kagome...Kagome" Miroku after calming Sango down watches Inuyasha along with shippou who wasn't much better off than Inuyasha. "Miroku will Inuyasha be okay?" Miroku looks at the kitsune he hadn't eaten in a long time so now the little boy was dangerously skinny "I don't Know Shippou". Shippou jumps down from the rock he was sitting on and walks over to Inuyasha.

Miroku watched as Shippou grieved along side Inuyasha. Miroku sat down and rubbed his forehead "What's going to happen to us?"


End file.
